kpoppfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruben Z. Dix
Ruben Z. Dix, also known as Ruben, is the main protagonist of the Skyrim and Dragon Age Inquisition series and a member of all of the guilds, with an exception of Bard's College. She used to be a criminal, as seen in the beginning of the series, and was ready to be executed for her crimes. However, Ruben and a few other prisoners were saved after a dragon attacked Helgen, where the execution was held. As seen in the episode "Twins!," Ruben was said to have a fake twin sister who went by the name of Lydia, who became her follower until "Killing the Old B*tch!," when Ruben decided to let Lydia return to Whiterun, so that she could find a mage follower (whom soon became her husband). As seen in the episode "Getting Married," Ruben and her mage follower Marcurio had wedded in the Temple of Mara, with only her former follower Lydia and the homeless woman named Silda the Unseen was in attendance, which had upset KPopp since she thought she had more. This also shows that none of the remaining Dark Brotherhood members like her that much to attend. As seen in the episode "Ruben Z. Dix Returns!," Ruben returns to the channel once more after a year long disappearance as the main protagonist of the brand new series, Dragon Age Inquisition. Appearance 'Human Form' Ruben is relatively tall with a normal build. She has short straight black hair with braids and blue irises. Ruben is always seen changing her armor or clothing from time to time, so there is no actual default outfit. However, the most notable clothing is the shrouded Dark Brotherhood armor. She also has scars on her face, as well as eye shadow. However, it couldn't be seen completely as Ruben is most likely to always wear a helmet. Ruben is also insulted by many of how "sickly" she looked to them, which actually hurts her feelings. However in the Dragon Age Inquisition series, she appears to have lighter brown hair and makeup. 'Werewolf Form' Like most of the Companions and the other werewolves, Ruben was shown to be a dark brown werewolf, where she learned a strategy of feasting on the flesh and blood of her victims, so that she could become a werewolf longer. Personality Ruben has an unloyal but friendly personality, She likes to offer help to the non-playable citizens of different towns but always fails to complete them. She is also seen to be really hyper and would always finish up her stanima for running all the time, as well as jumping around too much. Ruben is also seen to have a soft and caring side of her, as seen whenever her horses or animals die, she feels bad for either killing or hurting them. This shows that she is also a animal lover, as she gets excited whenever she sees animals like woolly mammoths, foxes or horses. However, she despises bears, wolves and other hostile animals, meaning she could also be an anti-animal. Appearances in other series 'The Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge' Ruben has appeared in the The Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge series as one of the children of it's protagonist Kelly KPopp, where she appears to be a male (as she was originally meant to be) and one of the former active baby-makers, where he appears to be an expert on the "Bang and Run" strategy. However, Ruben was kicked out with other children for cluttering up the household bar, which was normal for the series. 'Dragon Age Inquisition' Ruben returns as the main protagonist in the ''Dragon Age Inquisition ''series, and appears to be a noble human, according to the game after the character creation. Trivia *Ruben was originally supposed to be a male Nord but was immediately replaced with a woman, since KPopp had thought that the male Nord's had looked a bit too old. *On the episode "I'm a Werewolf!," Ruben became a werewolf and was shown to be feeding on the flesh and the blood of her victims, which was a strategy to have the bloodlust going on for a couple of minutes. **Even though KPopp was happy transforming Ruben into a werewolf like she wanted, she expressed her disappointment because Ruben couldn't sleep anymore because of the beast blood within her. *She had a habit of changing her armory and equipment whenever she had a battle or so. *She had a horse named Nom, whom became her favorite horse ever since the day Nom was bought. **This had let KPopp to name her cat NomPopp. **However, Nom was shortly replaced by Shadowmere after her death. *She also had another horse, but she died the same day she was bought in less than five minutes by falling too high. Her name was Puppy. * She had unexpectedly joined the Thieves Guild, in which she didn't want to, resulting in killing and attacking the members she could see inside the Rataways. *As shown in the comment section after Meeko was set free from the custody of being with Ruben, viewers had asked KPopp to bring back Meeko. Category:Characters